Posse:1st Calvary Division
is a Red Dead Redemption posse on PS3. Reason for us being around We are performing covert actions down south. We are participating in the Border Campaign that has been order by the President of the United States, Woodrow Wilson. Our secret missions have given us something to do. Because of the Tampico Affair, all diplomatic ties between the US and Mexico has been severed. Our enemy is the Federal Government of Mexico. They have put oppression on the normal life of a simple citzen of Mexico. We must do what we always do, enforce a democracy to all evil governments. We aslo help our towns on our side of the boder by dealing with all gangs and where the hide out at. I'm not sure about some people but we believe in God and his amazing works. Our motto is "De oppresso liber" which is Latin for "to liberate the oppressed." Joining the Calvary Contact mercenary443,bigbuldge, or gpiayer57 on PSN and say something about joining. Read below for training details. (If you don't believe in God its fine. Theres some that don't really believe.) ' Training Info Our training is loosely based off real SAS and SFOD-D training procedures. We have two types of training: Basic Training, Advanced Training. You will know when you have passed or failed. You will be trained mentally, also. Basic Training This is the first training. #1. Have 2 complete a run from Plainview to Armadillo the to MacFarlane's Ranch. #2. Firearms training with every weapon that we use. #3. We do horse training by running the horses from Plainview to Blackwater and ride back but we travel north to Rattskeller Fork then back to Plainview and repeat for two laps. Then you graduate to advanced training. Advanced Training #1. You will be given a mental test for mental ability. #2. Depending on how many people are in the training session, you will be sent to different locations to do whatever objective I give you. #3. We will see how well you perform as a group all together to complete an objective. If you complete both training you will be admitted into the group. Court Marshal You will be court marshaled in front of your peers in the posse. 1st level offense: jail time for however long the court decides 2nd level offense: punished with training that last for however long I say. 3rd level offense: We will execute you and kick you out of group. Equipment Standard rifle: Bolt-Action Shotguns: Pump-Action Shotgun, Semi-Auto Shotgun Sniper Rifles: Carcano Rifle Sidearms: High-Powered Pistol, Double-Action Revolver Explosives: TNT, Fire Bottles Rules Do not kill any civilians. Our motto is "De oppresso liber." Do not harm any American lawmen. We are helping them. Do not insult or harm any posse members or their horses. Do not disobey your comanding officers. This will get you dishonorable discharged. Do not engage anyone or anything unless I say you can or if your fired upon. Members '''Leaders' * Leader 1 Captian mercenary443 * Leader 2 1st Lt. bigbuldge * Leader 3 2nd Lt. gpiayer57 Other members * Member 1 Staff Sargeant shivak99 * Member 2 Sargeant SeagullsAreCOOL * Member 3 etc''' We have change our group name It's in external link. External Link http://reddead.wikia.com/wiki/Posse:1st_Cavalry_Division,_7th_Cavalry_Regiment